Troy Bolton Must Die
by We'rexInxLovexWithxZac'sxEyes
Summary: Those who cheat at a game, lose what they gained because it wasn't rightly earned. Those who cheat...get their cumupence.
1. Chapter 1

**Troy Bolton Must Die Chapter One **

"This is so good," Kelsi says, her mouth slightly full with the spinach salad in front of her. Troy Bolton, captain of the football and basketball teams, smiles and picks up his napkin, wiping her lip which had ranch on it. "You had ranch on your lip..." Kelsi blushes, "Oh..well, do I still have it?" Troy smiles, his blue eyes shining, "a little." "Want to...lick it off for me?" He chuckles, getting up and moving to the same booth chair as her and begins to play the game of what Gabriella Montez calls 'suck the face of your girlfriend, Troy Bolton'.

She sighs, wiping the counter down with a rag as it was almost closing time of the diner. Her shift is almost over. "Troy...I got to go, my mom's picking me up soon." He has a look of disappointment on his face, "oh..well I could take you you know?" Kelsi, a small, skinny brunette that has shoulder length curly hair, smiles and kisses his lips.

"I know, but my mom doesn't like you." "So? I'm not out for your mom's approval." She giggles, "I know. Now...you're trapping me in. Can I get out?" Gabriella see's Troy smile and trap the small brunette in further. She shakes her head and rolls her eyes, despite her outer appearence of dislike, she's had a crush on Troy Bolton since kindergarten.

Troy smiled at her, "So umm I'll see you tomorrow?" Kelsi giggled running her fingers through his hair, "You definetly will." and she kissed him. Gabriella sighed biting her lower lip, and sitting at the counter. Zoey Gomez walks over to her, "Hey." Gabriella smiled at her best friend since Preschool, "Hey Zoe, you almost done cleaning?"

Zoey rolled her eyes, "Yes Finally.. you almost ready to go." Gabriella nodded, her eyes going over to Troy and Kelsi. Zoey sighed, "Gabs, If you haven't had a chance with him by now, you won't be anytime soon." Gabriella sighed, "I know..I know.. but still."

Zoey sighs, "Go talk to him..." she whispers in encouragement. Gabriella looks at her, "I-I...I couldn't do that-" "Come on, you do it or I'll call him over and force you to-" "Zoey please, I-" "HEY! BOLTON!" Zoey literally makes herself fall down under the counter and Gabriella is blushing like a fool when Troy looks her way with a confused expression, she stammers for a while and just gives a small wave before sliding down the counter and hiding behind it.

She slides down beside Zoey, "Zoe.." Zoey shrugged, "Hey, it was worth a shot." Gabriella sighed, standing up and putting some plates into the sink. Zoey sighed, "Gabs..I'm your best friend..I'm just trying to help you out..I mean you've liked him since kindergarden."

Gabriella sighed, "You don't think I know that...Zoey, look at me, I'm.." she looked at herself disgusted. Zoey smiled, "You're beautiful Gabriella." Gabriella sighed looking at her through her glasses, "I just wanna go home."

Zoey sighs, "Okay, I'll see you at school then..?" Gabriella bites her lip and nods. Going to the back of the kitchen and grabbing her bookbag and her regular reading book: 50 Shades Of Grey, and walks to the beat up old VW bug from 1942 that's in the parking lot. She looks up at the windows of the diner, seeing Troy and Kelsi still wrestling in the booth as Kelsi is trying to escape.

She knows who Troy is, she's seen him here with Sharpay-the volleyball queen-and Taylor, the overly religious cheerleader. Kelsi's the slut of the group if anyone was to ask Gabriella her opinion.

Sighing, she unlocks her car door and gets in, turning on 106.7 FM as she starts the car and pulls away. She get's home and in bed about 11:30 each night because of late night traffic and also because she studies like a beast every night after work.

***Troy Bolton Must Die***

The next morning, her alarm rings at 5:00AM (seeing as she lives 10 blocks from East High; the most prestigious high school in New Mexico) and her shower is at 5:30AM, breakfast at 5:45-Gabriella Montez lives on a schedule. A predictable little schedule that her mother had written up and hung the wall since she was 10 years old

Gabriella walks into the East High Building, she meets up with Zoey at her locker, holding her book closer to her chest, "Hey Zoe, what's up?" Zoey turned around smirking at me, "Guess what." she grabbed my hand, and whispered, "Troy got caught." Gabriella's eyes went wide, "Caught with what?" Zoey rolled her eyes, "You know the game his been playing with Sharpay, Taylor, and Kelsi? well all three of them found out this morning." Gabriella gasped, "How did that happen?"

Zoey shrugs, "I don't know." "Then why are you telling me if you don't know?" She shrugs again, "it's just what I heard." Gabriella rolls her eyes, walking to her locker and putting her bookbag in and taking out her needed books for the school day. "Well, can you not listen to gossip? Because you're distracting me...and I have math class to focus on." "Oh of course, Gabriella Montez, the nerd of East High."

Gabriella pushes up her glasses and wrinkles her nose. " . You have theater don't you?" "Yes." "you're late." Zoey's eyes widen, "SHIT!" she runs passed Gabriella down the hall, Gabriella giggles to herself and walks to her math class. When she passes by an almost empty corridor.

She overhears the voice of Troy Bolton speaking, "look...Sharpay, I'm sorry but...those other girls, I'm just tutoring them; and they got this little crush on me. It was a pity kiss, you're the only one for me." Gabriella couldn't believe it, the fact that Sharpay bought it! The man should be an actor! Win a grammy! He has Gabriella's vote!

She bites her lip, turning quickly around when Sharpay flings her arms around Troy's neck. He smiles cooly, Gabriella just knows he's smiling that cool smile. "Well, I got to get to class...see you at lunch? Mickey D's?" Sharpay nods, "Yeah. See you baby." Troy winks sexily at her, turning on his heels. Sharpay turns and walks to her class, Gabriella bites her lip and begins to continue walking to her math class but is stopped by a teacher. "Miss Montez. Aren't you supposed to be in a class at this time?" "I..I.." "Detention." "WHAT?!" "You heard me..Go!" Gabriella sighed as the teacher wrote her a pink slip and gave it to her.

Gabriella walked into Detention, and saw Sharpay, Taylor, and Kelsi all sitting in the corner. she sighed taking a seat by them. "I can't believe we all fell for it." Taylor sighed, Sharpay bit her lip, "I'm sorry I fell for it." Kelsi gasped, "We need a plan. a plan to get revenge." Gabriella looked at them in the corner of her eye, Sharpay smiled, "We need to get a girl that he hasen't noticed in this school, and give her a complete make over."

Gabriella didn't like where this was going; trying to be invisible, she dug in her bag for her New Moon and opened it on the table, but it didn't work. Taylor ripped it from her grasp and all three girls smiled at her. "Hello...nerdy girl."

Gabriella sighed, biting her lip and looking at them through her lashes, "My name's Gabriella." "Pretty name." Kelsi says, "Now," she looks at the other girls then back at Gabriella, "think she'll do?" "I think she's perfect!" Sharpay yells, Taylor screeches in agreement. Kelsi smirks. "Well then, the make over-which is phase one-starts at dawn tomorrow, since it's Saturday."

Gabriella sighed, "look, don't I have a say so in this." all three girls said in unison, "No." Gabriella sighed, "Fine.. I will only do it if my friend Zoey comes along." All the girls nod, "Alright..we'll start tomorrow.." "Meets us at this address." Taylor gave her the street address on a piece of paper. Gabriella sighed, "Fine..I'll be there." "Perfect."

Let the games begin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Troy Bolton Must Die Chapter Two**

Gabriella walked into school. taking a deep breath. she was wearing a cute mini-skirt, with a tank top, and a cute handbag hanging off her shoulder with brown boots, and her hair in curls down to her shoulders. she had her glasses off, and contact lenses in.

Zoey smiled, "You ready for this?" all four girls looked at her, "You can do it gabs, make him suffer." Sharpay said. they all became good friends over the weekend. Gabriella nodded, "Yeah I am." Sharpay's head snapped to see Troy coming down the hallway, "Here's your chance." she pushed her down the hallway, and she turned to find them gone. she sighed walking, and passing Troy and winked at him.

Troy smiled back at her, winking at her as well. Gabriella tried to smile, but it appeared a grimace and she swallowed nervously and stumbled into the bathroom in her tall stiletto heels. Zoey sighed, running into the bathroom after her; the others ran in after. "Gabi!" Zoey called, "come on...it was going great, what happened?" Gabriella tossed open a stall door and burst out. "I can't do this! I'm - I'm not a revenge person, I'm-I'm...I'm too nice!"

Sharpay scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Come on, your not too-okay, you are, but we can totally fix that. I mean, Kelsi can teach you how to be...slutty." the blond wrinkles her nose, Kelsi scoffs, "I will slap you Blondie!" "This is not about me, point is, this about getting revenge on Troy Bolton-Gabriella, remember the plan?"

Gabriella bit her lip, nodding, "uh...yeah, lure him, trap him, break him." Taylor smiled, patting Gabriella's shoulder. "Good, now...oh-and one more thing." Dare she ask? "Don't fall for him."

Gabriella gulped, "then..then what should I do?" Sharpay pushed her out of the stall, and out the door. "There he is, by his locker, just go over there and umm.." Sharpay looked behind her, "Taylor, give me that mocha shake."

Taylor nodded handing her the mocha shake, "There, what do you need it for?" Sharpay rolled her eyes, giving the shake to Gabriella. "I want you to 'Accidently' bump into him and 'Accidently' throw the the mocha shake on him."

Gabriella bit her lip, "But..But.." Sharpay pushed Gabriella further, when she bumped into Troy and the mocha shake was thrown on him. she looked at him. "I'm..I'm so sorry." Gabriella brought up the sleeve of her jacket, and wiped the mocha off his shirt. "umm..it's.. it's all over your shirt.." she giggled.

"Hey, it's cool. It's cool." Troy said, looking at the beautiful brunette fussing over him. "It's just a shirt." Gabriella bit her lip, hiding the cup behind her back and looking down at her stiletto clad feet. "I uh...sorry about the-" "It's cool." Troy said, "but if you're really that worried about it...then maybe you should do something to make it up for me." She raises her head quickly to stare at him, "uh...I," be cool, Gabriella, she told herself. Be cool.

"like ...?" He smiled, leaning against his locker and eyeing her like a piece of candy, "Well, how about a date?" Her brows raise, "Uhm tonight?" "Hmm-mm" "Well, I have studying to do and uh..." Shut up! She scolds herself, "I-I mean sure. Cool." "Nice." he leans into her, his lips against her ear as he whispers, "pick you up at 8."

Gabriella blushed, "Umm yeah." He smirked turning around to walk off but Gabriella stopped him, "Don't you need my address in order to pick me up?" He smirked walking back over to her, "Yeah. I do need that don't I?" Gabriella smiled, taking a pen, and writing her address and phone number on his hand. _Most girls do that, right?_ She thought to herself. She winked at him, "Call me."

"Count on it." He said, carefully tucking his hand in his hoodie pocket. Gabriella bit her lip, walking-with a bit of stumbling- to the girls bathroom, where Zoey and the others were standing by the door. Subtly she looks over her shoulder, then back at the girls, "I got a date with Troy Bolton!" Sharpay and the other two raise their brows incredulously and Gabriella clears her throat, smoothing her skirt, "Uh I mean, I just ...you know, date with Troy. Tonight." "Yeah that's fine, celebrate for like five seconds. Focus on the plan."

Gabriella frowns, watching Sharpay and Taylor and Kelsi walk off to class, Zoey sighs, "come on Gabs." the brunette laughs, "I got a date with Troy Bolton." Zoey giggles with her best friend and walks down the opposite end of the hall; as they walk by, Troy chuckles and pulls out his phone, dialling the number on his hand. "Hello?" the shy girl asks, he chuckles, "you know, just checking you didn't give me a bogus number."

He see's Gabriella stop several feet in front of him. "I thought...where are you?" "Oh you know, just behind you." she turns, a look of shock that turns to a shy smile. "Why'd you think I'd give you a bogus number-it's real, just like that address." He laughs, "It happened a few times in middle school. I was 13."

"Yeah well...high school's different." He chuckles, "See you tonight, Gabriella." before she replies in sputtering shock, he hangs up. "What'd he want?" Zoey asked, shaking her best friend by the shoulder. "I ..I...I thought I was invisible to him-but...he knew my name. How'd he know my name?"

Zoey rolled her eyes, grabbing a hold of her elbow, "Who knows gabs, come on, we're going to be late for spanish." Gabriella sighed, but nodded and let Zoey lead her to the spanish room down the hallway.

***Troy Bolton Must Die***

It was around 7:45, and Gabriella was fixing her hair. she had her long brown locks to her shoulders, and wearing a casual white dress shirt, with short blue jeans, and brown boots. she ran a hand through her locks and smiled into the mirror, and took a deep breath, "Okay. I can do this."

The door bell rings, "Gabriella! it's your date!" Gabriella sighed walking down the stairs and fixed her outfit and opened the door. "Hey-Wow." Troy looked at her from head to toe. Gabriella blushed, "Hey..umm your early." she smiled grabbing her blue jean jacket from the hanger on the wall, He chuckled, "Well, is that bad?" "No..I just..I..I thought you weren't going to show."

Troy chuckled, "hey, if you think that I'm like that-" "NO!" Gabriella says quickly, "uhm...just let me get my coat." Troy nods, stepping inside when she turned to the hall closet. Plain white walls, small to large pictures hanging with the occassional house plant in the corner. It had a...homey feel to it.

"Hey.." Gabriella says, walking back to him while struggling to get her coat on at the same time. He chuckles a bit, "need some help with that?" "uh...actually I-er, I..." Troy goes behind her and takes it off so he can help her put it on.

"Thank you." She whispers, "no problem." Biting her lip, she calls over her shoulder, "I'll be back by 11 momma." "Okay sweety! Have fun!" Troy grabbed her hand and lead her to the car waiting at the curb,

He helped her into the pasenger seat and then made his way to the drivers side when she was buckled in. "So where are you taking me?" she asks, he chuckles, "that's a surprise." he pulls from the curb, and the butterflies in Gabriella's stomach makes her feel queasy a bit.

Down the block, waited the car of Sharpay Kelsi and Taylor-Zoey would've been there, but she was doing her homework. "Okay,what the hell is going on?!" Taylor yelled into the darkness, "that's the wrong way to the diner!" Sharpay's eyes narrowed, "he's up to something, we got to find out what." Kelsi nods, gripping the steering wheel tightly and pulling away from the curb and following the car of Troy Bolton.

Troy pulled up to the Beach parking lot. Gabriella's eyes went wide, she was very confused, It wasen't the diner. Troy unbuckled his seatbelt, "hold on." he got out of the car, and opened the door for her. she smiled, "Thank you."she grabbed a hold of his hand, and she shut the door behind her. Gabriella looked at the carnival on at the board walk.

She raised a brow, "Carnival?" he smiled, "Yeah, do you not like carnivals?" Gabriella shook her head, "No, I love them." she giggled, he smiled, "Then let's go." he grabbed her hand, leading her towards the ferris wheel. the ferris wheel began to move as it lifted them up. Gabriella looked at him, "So umm what do you wanna talk about?"

He smiled, "I don't know." she looked at him, "I wanna know something about you." "shoot." she took a deep breath, "I thought you were with sharpay?" He sighed, "Gabriella, she's.. she's pretty and all, but she's just.. not my type." she looked at him, "What's your type?" she asked.

He looks at her, tilting his head a bit before he turns his head away and looks up at the moon. Gabriella bites her lip, think fast Dork! she scolds herself, she looks on the boardwalk, seeing a ride; the sign says "Scrambler".

She smiles, "Hey Troy..." he looks at her, "yeah?" she tags him, "last one to the scrambler is a rotten egg!" he stands there shocked for a moment, but then he chases after her. A laugh, loud and boisterous coming from his lips.

On the side, Sharpay and the other two park their car and get out. "I can't believe it..." Kelsi grumbles, crossing her arms. "I know!" Taylor complains, "he never took me to a carnival!" "I didn't even know he liked carnivals!"

Kelsi turns slowly toward the other two girls, "we're talking about that?" "Uh yeah," taylor says, "what you'd think we were-" "I was remembering that this is the beach me and Troy would come to and make out on. Finger each other...oh my-" "EW!" Sharpay yelled, "Kelsi-that is...you are disgusting!"

After Troy and Gabriella got off the scrambler, they walked around eating cotton candy. Gabriella smiled, then gasped when her eyes landed on the roller skating part of the beach. Gabriella smiled, "Troy, let's roller skate." Troy chuckled as they went over to the roller skates and put them on, along with the shoulder and elbow pads, and helmets.

They began skating down the board walk, Troy almost fell over, until Gabriella helped him up, "Troy!" she giggled, she skate faster but Troy skate after her,

"No your not escaping me easily." he wrapped his warm arms around her, she giggled turning around looking into his eyes. he looked into her brown eyes, feeling the shivers and sparks run through him.

Their faces are so close together, their nose brushing together, "Uh..." Gabriella mutters, Troy smiles, "don't tell me you're new to the kissing scene?" She bites her lip, "Kind of. Sort of. Yes! Don't make fun of me!" Troy chuckles, grabbing her hand, staring into her eyes. "It's no big deal, everyone's nervous." Gabriella giggles, "well..you weren't I bet."

Troy looks at her, "Well, ...that's a story for another date-er, day." she giggles, "Date?" Troy blushes and scratches the back of his neck, "This is the last night of the carnival, and they always end it with fireworks on the beach and karaeoke." Gabriella bites her lip, "The fireworks sound lovely." "you don't sing?" "No, not in public." He leans forward, "Me neither."

After the date, Troy pulled up to Gabriella's house, and walked her to the door. Gabriella smiled looking at him, "I had a real nice time tonight." He smiled, "I did too..alot.. we should do it again sometime." Gabriella nodded, "Yeah, we should...I'll umm see you at school tomorrow?" Troy nodded, "Yeah, I'll see you, you'll see me I mean.." he cleared his throat, _why in the hell am I nervous around her? _

Gabriella smiled, "Thanks for the teddy bear." she held in her arms. he smiled, "No problem." she smiled, he smiled looking into her brown eyes and capturing her lips in a passionate sweet kiss. It sent sparks and shivers down both Troy and Gabriella's spine. Gabriella pulled away, and looked at him, "Tomorrow. do you wanna come over? and do homework together?"

He smiled, "Yeah ...that sounds cool." Gabriella smiled. Homework? Really? That is just...stupid! "See you..." she hugs the teddy bear tighter to her, Troy kisses her cheek gently and pulls away, walking to his car and driving away. Gabriella stands on the porch watching his taillights disappear, that is until the front door opens and a a manicured hand pulls her inside.

"Woah!" Gabriella yells, the door slams shut and the blond that pulled her in crosses her arms. "How was the date?" Sharpay inquires, her eyes narrowed. Gabriella gulps, "oh ...you know how dates with him go. He's taken you on-" "Not to a carnival!" Taylor yells, "he's up to something Gabs! You have to watch out..."

"But, he's sweet and kind and...and..." "'and and and and...grow up! "Kelsi yells, "He's playing you, like he's played us! Do you want the same fate? He'll get bored of you!"

Gabriella sighed, "I..I guess your right...what's the next move?" Sharpay sighed, "Girly, you're going to have to sleep with him." Gabriella's eyes went wide, "But..I-" Kelsi interupted, "She can't.!" Sharpay rolled her eyes, Taylor sighed, "Kelsi's right Shar, Troy needs to fall deeply inlove with Gabriella before she sleeps with him."

Gabriella tried to talk, "But-" Sharpay nodded, "Exactly! and that's when she can break his heart!" Gabriella bit her lip, "Guys, I don't wanna do that-" Sharpay giggled, "Don't worry, His really good at it." Gabriella's mouth dropped, and sighed, "Okay..Okay." She's still a virgin, but what's the worst that can happen, right?


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriella walked into school the next day, wearing black sweatpants, and a white tank top with a jacket with her hair up in a bun going to her locker. Troy and his buddy Chad walked around the corner, "Dude, you went out with her last night? that babe is sexy-" "Hey, watch it." Troy glared at him, Chad raised a brow, "what? you like this girl don't you?" Troy bit his lip, "Just stay away from her, okay."

He walked over to Gabriella, "Good Morning, We still on for homework after school." Gabriella bit her lip, "umm yeah sure.." she held her books close to her chest, "I mean..if you..want too.." Troy nodded, "Yeah, Definetly." she smiled nodding, "Alright...and last night was fun."

"Yeah it was, uhm...if my friends come up to you at any moment, you have my permission to slap them." Gabriella giggles, hugging her books to her chest. It was a B day, so she had homeroom and then -somebody shoot her-theater. In reality, she took theater class because Zoey was in it-and Troy-but mostly Zoey-and so she can watch Troy. "So..." Troy says, "what class do you have today?" "Well," Gabriella says, "first I have homeroom and then...theater; with Miss Bayless,"

Troy looks at her, grabbing her elbow as he stops in his tracks, "you're in my...my class?" "For the year now." He smiles, "And we've never worked together?" "Well... I have a friend named Zoey whose my partner all the time." "That must get boring." "I wouldn't say boring-well, kind of, I suppose." Troy smiles, interlacing his fingers with hers. "Carry your books for you?" "Uhm...well, if you want-" "I want to."

Todd smirked picking up his books and walking over to her seat beside her. "Hey Gabi." Gabriella bit her lip, "Hi Todd." she took her pencil, and opened her notebook, "So umm the assignment is to write a short story-" Todd nodded, "Do you wanna go out with me sometime?" Gabriella bit her lip back, "Todd, I'm flattered and all but-"

"look, I know you went out with Bolton, don't get your hopes up princess, his going to be done with you and moved on to another girl in a few days." Gabriella sighed, and looked at her notebook, "umm I'll write the first part, and you write the second part?"

"I mean, come on...one date." Gabriella bit her lip, trying so hard not to lose her temper, "...and the story is supposed to be our revised editions of Romeo and Juliet-" "One date is all I ask, come on, what do you say?"

She looks at him, "Look, I'm sorry, but I'm going to say 'no'-" "that's not a good answer," he goes to grab Gabriella's wrists, but by some odd miracle, Troy appears at her side, shoving Todd away. "She said 'no'."

Todd grimaced, standing up from the desk, "Why are you stepping in Bolton?" Troy grinds his teeth together, moving to stand in front of Gabriella, "move it." he said, in those two little words, is a hidden threat. Todd scoffs, but says nothing. "All right boys." the teacher says, "move along, this is not a hockey arena...sit down now. Todd, you to the far side of the room, Troy-wherever your butt wants to be planted."

Troy sat down beside Gabriella, Gabriella smiled, "T-Thank you.." He smiled, "No problem. we're still on for tonight, right?" Gabriella nodded, "Yeah, we are." Gabriella bit her lip and began to write the story on the sheet of paper.

Troy cleared his throat nervously, "Listen, my parents are going out of town this weekend." Gabriella's head shot up, and looked at him, "Y-Yeah?" He smiled "Do you wanna... come stay with me?" Gabriella bit her lip, "What..what are we going to do?"

Gabriella bit her lip, Troy smiled, "well...I'm a pretty good...peanut butter and jelly sandwiche maker.." she giggled lightly, he continued, "and..I rock at Guitar Hero." "Guitar Hero? Really?" "Too nerdy?"

She shakes her head, "I'm just thinking that maybe I just found a worthy opponent, cause my mom says I'm too good at that game." "Oh really?" "Yupp." "Well...I can take you." "Bring it." "So you'll stay with me?" "It's on like Donky Kong."

Gabriella giggled, "don't say I didn't warn you." Troy smiled, "Listen, I..I wanna be your boyfriend." Gabriella looked at him, "You mean for a few days?" he shook his head, "No..I'm hoping for a real long time." he touched her hand.

Gabriella pulled away, "I..I'm sorry-" "What's wrong?" Gabriella bit her lip, "Troy..I..I like you..alot-" "I like you too-" Gabriella sighed, "But..I..I don't wanna be another one of your girls...I just wanna know, how long are you planning on having me around?"

Troy bit his lip, "Gabriella..it's different with you." Gabriella looked at him, "How is it different Troy? I'm no better or different from other girls-" Troy shook his head, "No Brie.. No-" she looked at him, "Brie-" "Brie, I.. you're making me feel feelings I've never felt before, I get shivers down my spine, and sparks up my veins when we kiss...I'm inlove with you Gabriella, Dammit.. I'm inlove with you." Gabriella bit her lip, "T-Troy...you..you can't have feelings for someone that fast...it's not possible."

Troy nodded, "You're on." she smiled softly as the bell rang and they both walked out the door, holding hands. "So, I'll meet you after school?" Gabriella nodded, "You better." he nodded, kissing her cheek gently, "I love you." Sharpay gasped quietly turning to face Taylor and Kelsi as they hid behind the wall. Gabriella smiled, "I um..I'll meet you at your locker."

Troy smiled, "I'll be waiting." Gabriella smiled, watching her-dare her inner child squeal loudly?-boyfriend walk away. She felt like clapping and jumping while screaming "Yay! Yay! Yay!" but she just settled for hugging her books to her chest and turning around slowly with that dreamy smile on her face. Pure bliss. "So," Sharpay says bitterly. Pure bliss interrupted. "Everything's sped up? He ALREADY loves you?"

Gabriella bit her lip, "Uhm...well, he asked me to stay with him this weekend." All three girls gasp, "What?!" Gabriella nods, "Yeah, we're going to have a guitar hero battle-" "Guitar Hero?" Sharpay gaped, "I didn't know he liked that game! I own like five of them-" "You do?" Taylor asked,

Sharpay shrugged, "well my brother does." Gabriella sighed, "I think that...we shouldn't do this anymore.." Kelsi stepped closer to her, "repeat." her eyes were a lethal glare, Gabriella gulped. "I mean, he's over you and well-" "Good God!" Taylor exclaimed, "she's already fallen for him!"

Gabriella bit her lip, Sharpay placed her hands on her hips, "Listen Gabriella, you're going to keep doing this, rather you like it or not! you were nothing before we made this revenge plan up! you were invisible! your going to stick to the plan!" Gabriella gulped, holding the books closer to her. Kelsi smiled, "Here's the plan for this weekend."

They dragged her into the bathroom, and sat her in a chair. they pulled up a board, and Taylor held a metal stick pointing it at the white board, "You're going to stay the night with him..then sleep with him, then the next morning, you'll leave a note saying it's over." Gabriella gulped, and bit her lip, "I..I.-" "Do it." Gabriella sighed, but nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

The whole week passed and It was now the weekend. Gabriella walked onto Troy's front porch and knocked on the door gently. Troy opened instantly, "Hey." he smiled. Gabriella smiled, "Hey." he let her come in, and she looked around, "umm nice place you have here." she let her duffle bag hang on her shoulder. she looked at him, "So umm what do you wanna do?" she asked.

Troy shrugged, pulling her towards him and wrapping his arms around her waist, his lips going to her ear and then making a trail down her jaw line. Gabriella couldn't help but lean her head back, "Troy.." her eyes slowly slid closed, he chuckled lightly, shutting the door with his foot. He pulls away, "I have an idea, but...I don't think you'll like it." She bit her inner cheek, remembering Kelsi's words.

"Uhm...how about you show me where I can set my stuff and then I kick your ass at guitar hero?" Troy laughs loudly, "fair enough. Ok." He takes her hand, and lifts her bag from the floor. Sharpay always brought six bags for two nights. In fact, all three of those girls did; Gabriella is simple. He likes simple.

After an hour of playing Guitar hero, Gabriella beat him, they both ran into the kitchen and Gabriella jumped onto the seat, and Troy ran to the fridge, "That was so much fun." Gabriella giggled. He smiled, "Yeah it was..I can't believe you beat me." He came over trapping her against the counter,

Gabriella placed her hands on his shoulders, "I'm sorry..." he smiled capturing her lips in a enduring kiss. It soon turned into a heated frenzy, his hand going to lift up her shirt, Gabriella placed her hand on his,

"Troy..I..I..have to tell you something." his lips traveled down to her breasts, Gabriella moaned, "Troy..I..I don't think you wanna do this." he looked at her, "why?" she bit her lip, "I'm still a virgin."

Troy bit his lip, "Brie... you don't have to be nervous, I can wait." Gabriella bit her lip, "Troy..I have to do this." he looked at her, she wrapped her arms tighter around his neck and kissed him passionately and heatedly. with every peck, it became more and more passionate. Gabriella jumped to wrap her legs around his waist as he carried her into his parents bedroom.

He placed her on the slipped off his shirt. they both sat on their knees, Troy had his arms wrapped around her waist. soon He was in his jeans and boxers, and she was in her black lacy underwear and bra, "Brie..you sure." Gabriella looked at him, closing her eyes, and then nodding, "I..I'm sure."

Damn Kelsi. She thought bitterly, her first boyfriend, and...and they have to ruin it for her! Damn Kelsi! Damn Sharpay! Damn Taylor! Damn them all to Hades and back again and then only to return to Hades! Troy kissed down her neck, making her arch against him and her fingers trace lightly on his biceps in small circles,

His body shivered as he laid her down on the soft mattress. His thumbs playing at the edges of black panties and slid them down slowly; he positioned himself on top of her when he undid his jeans and slid them down with his boxers. The only thing left was Gabriella's bra. Which he unclasped like a pro and tossed it aside.

He kissed down to her breasts, taking one of them in his hand and playing with the nipple while sucking and licking the other with his tongue teasingly, Gabriella writhed under him and her fingers ran through his hair and her legs wrapped around her waist. And to think...she has to hurt him.

She ..why must she? It's not her problem in the first place? Feeling something...bubble inside her, she tapped on Troy's shoulder and when he looked at her she collasped her lips onto his and tugged at his hair as she crushed his naked pelvis against her own.

Troy looked at her, "I'm going to enter you Brie." Gabriella bit on her lip, "Okay." Troy sighed, "It's going to hurt." Gabriella bit on her lip tighter, "Yeah..I know..just do it.." Troy entered her slowly.

Gabriella gasped, his member pulsing inside of her. tears rolled down her cheeks, he kissed them away, "I'm sorry that it hurts." Gabriella bit her lip, wrapping her arms around his neck, and kissing him passionately, "Troy.." she cupped his cheeks, "I'm not good at this am I?"

He smiled sadly, shaking his head, "no...it just takes practice." She bit her inner cheek, would she be with him anymore to.."practice"? He kissed her lips softly, "want me to go faster?" he asked her, she opened her eyes; funny she was unaware that she had closed them, "Uhm..does that hurt too?" he chuckled, "it gets better." She smiled the tiniest of smiles, before giving him a tiny nod, "curiosity takes over. Faster."

Troy chuckles, he loves this girl. He pumps and thrusts harder into her, his hips moving in a rhythm that she can't keep up with and her hands tangling themselves in his hair as if she's on the...scrambler again. Everything on the inside is becoming twisted from the ride.

Troy finally collapsed ontop of her, and wrapping the blanket around them. Troy tried to catch his breath, "wow...Brie.. that was amazing." Gabriella bit her lip, "Yeah..." Gabriella looked away. He looked at her, "Oh baby, did I hurt you? I'm sorry-" she shook her head, "No.. It's not that. It's something else."

Troy wrapped his arms around her, laying back with her, "What's wrong?" Gabriella sighed, "I..I don't know anymore..." she whispered, crying in the palm of her hand.

"Oh Brie.. come here." he pulled her close to him, she layed her head on his chest, burying her face into his chest, "Troy.." she sniffled, "I have to tell you something before it ruins our lives..I should of told you before, but..but I was just scared."

"Brie..Brie, what are you talking about? calm down." she shook her head, "Troy..I..there's..I..." he pulled her close to him, comforting her, rubbing her back soothingly.

Soon Gabriella had fallen asleep in his arms. he kissed her forehead, "I love you baby Brie... I don't know how, but I'm inlove with you, and I love being inlove with you." and he fell asleep.

***Troy Bolton Must Die***

Gabriella woke up the next morning, and found herself laying under Troy. his arm draped over her waist. Gabriella sighed gently scooting out from under him, and putting her clothes on, and taking her notebook out and writing down the note.

_Troy, I'm sorry, but I loved sharing this expierence with you, but I have to break us off before any of us get hurt...I'm sorry, I love you. - Gabi. _

She sighed, tearing it out of the notebook, and laying it on the dresser, and grabbing her duffle bag and sneaking out of the house.

Troy woke up an hour later, rubbing his eyes, then finding Gabriella gone. "Brie?" He got up pulling up his boxers, then his jeans. he walked out into the living and the kitchen, "Brie?" he walked back into his parents bedroom where him and Gabriella made love the night before.

His eyes snapped to the dresser, and lifted up the note that Gabriella had left. _Troy, I'm sorry, but I loved sharing this expierence with you, but I have to break us off before any of us get hurt...I'm sorry, I love you. - Gabi. _

He must have read and re-read that note several times. "Brie...Gabriella?" Folding the note neatly in his hand, however, it's fate then was to be slightly crumbled when he curled his hands into fists and leaned on the dresser.

His head on the cool surface, _what happened? Why whould she leave this note? What was she trying to tell me last night? _He sighed, lifting his head and pushing himself away from the dresser and going to get dressed.

Gabriella sniffled, she sat in the driver's seat of her car; parked in the parking lot of the diner where she worked but it was her day off and Zoey was working. Biting her inner cheek, she stepped out of the car and walked to the diner's door. It's like she's a blind woman walking through a dark forest.

She can't see anything, until it's brought to her attention. "There she is!" Yelled Sharpay, Gabriella didn't even jump. "Did you do it? Is he suffering to the point of agony-" "I hope you're happy." Gabriella grumbles, Zoey looks up from the cash register. Kelsi and Taylor and Sharpay look at her shocked.

Gabriella stood up from her seat and looked at all the three girls, "Are you girls happy now? happy you ruined my life? and Troy's? cause guess what? you achieved it... I can't believe how selfish you three are.. using me like..like that, and hurting someone I cared about-" "Oh please Gabriella, He never cared about you, He will never care about you."

Troy was walking into the diner until he heard what Sharpay had said, he stood back. Gabriella looked at them, "I can't even believe I went through with this revenge plot! You guys used me for your own sick twisted revenge just because you wanted to hurt Troy Bolton! You hurt me also! I love Troy Bolton! I have since the 3rd grade! You can have him now okay? I'm done! But you three better step away from the mirror long enough, to always check the damage that will always be right behind you!"

Sharpay, Taylor, and Kelsi all looked down at the ground. "Let's go girls." Sharpay said snapping her fingers and walking out of the other door of the diner.

Gabriella ran to her best friend Zoey. "Zoey.." Gabriella sniffled. Zoey hugged, "Gabriella...you really love him don't you?" Gabriella wiped her tears away, "I do love him Zoey, but I can never be with him...he'll...he'll hate me after he finds out, and he'll get over me after awhile."

Troy hid himself against the wall, flattening himself to blend in. He watched Sharpay and his ...other ex girlfriends...walk to some car. Sharpay's actually, he recognized the bright pink convertible. So, that's why Gabriella was...crying last night? Because of these bitches. Pushing himself off the wall, he walked up to the car and rested his hands on the hood.

"Troy, what the fucking hell are you doing?" Taylor asked, Troy shook his head. "You know, I really hate bullies. And bitches, and you three"-he gestures to the three girls-"are a combination of both." "Troy-" Kelsi said, "save it Kelsi, now...I may not know what 'revenge' you wanted to get on me, but you didn't need to involve Gabriella. She's a nice girl."

Sharpay scoffed, "Awe, boo hoo Troy, you finally care for a girl? Gabriella should of seen it coming, you know you won't ever care about her-" Troy looked at her, "That's a lie Sharpay! I do care about her.. a lot.. and you had no right to put her in this position...I'm hurt, and she's hurting too.. you gained a lot more then what you should of.. Congratulations."

Sharpay looked at him, then at the two girls, Troy glared at her. "Now, if you don't mind..I'm going to go comfort my GIRLFRIEND." he started back to the diner, that's when the three girls jumped out of the car and grabbed on to him.

"Troy come on," Taylor scoffed, "you don't really care for that...nerdette right? I mean she's a nobody-" "If she's a nobody then I'm a red skinned fairy and you're actually a nice person-oh look, I lied!" He, Troy, continues walking to the diner.

Kelsi jumps and runs in front of him. "remember the 'good' times we had Troy? Huh?" Troy snorted out a sarcastic laugh, "Taylor's a bitch, and you're a slut...now move."

Sharpay moved infront of him, "Come on Troy, stop acting this way, we all know that Gabriella is just not your type." Troy looked at her, Sharpay continued, "She's just going to another one of us-" "No, you'r wrong sharpay, With Gabriella, it's different..way way different, I fell inlove with her.." he continued to walk but then stopped dead in his tracks and smirked looking back at them,

"Oh and by the way, yes, Gabriella did sleep with me, and it was her first time, and to be honest, she was better then any of you three." that made all three of them gasp, and Troy turned to walk back into the diner.

he walked in and he saw Gabriella at the register. he walked over to her, "Hey." Gabriella looked up at him, "T-Troy? what are you doing here?" Troy sighed, "Look, I know about the little revenge plot that Taylor, Sharpay and Kelsi came up with and dragged you into it."

Gabriella's eyes went wide, "H-How did you find out?" He looked at her, "I was about to come here to find you, and walked in on your conversation with them." Gabriella sighed, "Listen, I..I'm really sorry...I really didn't want any part of it, and I understand if you hate me, I hate myself for doing that to you...I wanted to tell you, it was just, really really hard.."

Gabriella could finish her sentence, Tory crashed his lips on hers; sheleaned toward him-until her fingers got crushed in the money holder of the register. "Ow!" She yelled, yanking her now purple and blue fingers out.

Troy chuckled, "you okay?" Gabriella put her finger in her mouth, and talking around her. "Yeah just...a nerdy klutz has things like that happen all the time." Troy laughed, "Hey...you're not a klutz." She dropped her finger from her mouth, "then what am I?"

He smiled, jumping over the counter and taking her in his arms, and his lips going to her ear, "the most quirky, cute, beautiful...snarky girl I've had a crush onsince third grade." She pulled away from him with wide eyes, "you-you...you had a crush on me?" "AH!" Zoey screams, Troy and Gabriella look up to see her carrying a tray of burgers and soda's. They both laugh.

Gabriella looked at Zoey, then back at Troy, and smiled, "I..I never noticed you did..I was always invisible to you-" he cupped her cheeks, "No. you weren't. I cared about you a lot..I dated other girls to get your attention."

Gabriella smiled, "It worked." he smiled at her, kissing her tenderly, and then pulling away to lean his forehead on hers, "I love you Gabriella." Gabriella smiled, biting her lower lip, "I love you too Troy." and she wrapped her arms around him, kissing him passionately, and running her fingers through his hair.

She pulled away, "So, your not mad at me?" Troy smiled, "I'm not mad at you. I'm upset that you were involved though, and I'm angry at Sharpay, Taylor, and Kelsi for getting you involved in this." Gabriella sighed, "Can I ask you something though?" He nodded, Gabriella bit her lip, "How long are we going to last?"

He cupped her cheeks softly, brushing his nose against hers and his hot

breath hitting her lips, "as long as you want us to last." Gabriella bit

her lip, wrapping her arms around his neck and looking into his cerulean blue eyes. "I guess...uhm, forever is...too long?" Troy chuckled, but kissed her softly, pulling away. "Forever is long enough. Cause it's what I had in mind."

Gabriella smiled shyly, nodding her head in a short bob. "Good." Troy laughed, kissing her softly but building it into something with a lot more passion. And then Zoey cheered loudly and clapped her hands together-breaking them apart, ...damn her.

Zoey looked at Gabriella, "Congratulations Gabriella!" Gabriella smiled, and cleared her throat, "Umm Zoe..?" Zoey bit her lip, "Oh, Yeah..Right, Privacy." Zoey walked passed them and walked into the kitchen.

Gabriella giggled kissing Troy on the lips, and looking up at him, leaning her forehead against his, and looking into his eyes, "Do you wanna get out of here?" Gabriella was about to jump and scream yes, but then she sighed, "I would love too, but I have to work." she bit her lip.

Troy sighed, "oh right ...but..." she looked at him, "what?" He smiled, picking her up bridal style, "there's exceptions." Gabriella giggled, Troy walking around the counter, "Troy! I have to work!" He laughed, "yeah...you're going on break." Gabriella giggled, "your kidnapping me..." "Yupp. Smart girl, Miss Montez."

Gabriella giggled, "Troy! put me down!" Troy put her down, but grabbed her by the waist, "I want to spend time with you." Gabriella giggled, "Troy, I have to work-" "Forget work." Gabriella rolled her eyes, and grabbed his hand, "Fine..I won't work. I'll spend time with my handsome loving Boyfriend."

She locked her hands around his neck pecking his lips. "That's more like it." he smiled rubbing her sides, Gabriella giggled as they walked out of the diner and to his car.


	5. Chapter 5

Troy opened the door for Gabriella, she walked inside of his house, "thank you." he chuckled as he shut the door behind him. "So you coming to my game tomorrow night?" Troy asked her. Gabriella smiled, "I don't know.. maybe." he wrapped his arms around her, "Is that a good maybe?" they had just spend the evening together at the movies.

Gabriella smiled, "It is." he pecked her lips, "I wanted to give you something." Gabriella smiled, "What is it?" he slipped off his East High Basketball Hoodie giving it to her, "I want you to wear this.." Gabriella gasped, her heart pounding in her chest, "But..But only you have worn this Troy.. not anybody else...it's your favorite hoodie."

"And your my favourite girl..." Troy said, walking up to her, and unzipping the front and holding out for her. Gabriella smiled, "You like to compliment people don't you?" "Just those I care about." She giggled, turning around and slipping her arms through the arm holes of the hoodie.

Troy helped her it on her shoulders and then she zipped it up. "Comfy...I might actually not ever take this off." Troy smiled, wrapping his arms around her, "that's good...cause I'm not letting you away from me."

Gabriella smiled, and wrapped her arms around him, "Don't worry.. I'm not going anywhere." He smiled grabbing her hand, and kissing it lightly. "I love you." she smiled, "I love you too. and I can't wait for tomorrow." he smiled, 'Tomorrow, the whole world will know your mine...are you ready for that?" Gabriella giggled, "Yes. I am."

***Troy Bolton Must Die* **

The next morning, Gabriella had just walked into the school building, her long curly brunette hair hanging down, with skinny jeans, and books, and wearing Troy's hoodie. she smiled to herself as she held her books close to her chest. people began to stare at her, she smiled knowing it was because she was wearing his what she didn't expect was to hear what they were whispering about.

"She gave the whole football team blow jobs.." "No way." "Yeah, and she's dating Troy, and she gave him a STD." Gabriella's eyes went wide, and then she bumped into Sharpay and the rest of the bitches. "Hi Bitcherella." Gabriella bit her lip back, they knocked her books out of her hands, "You don't belong at this school Montez... especially since your a little slut that no one wants." Gabriella looked at her, "You..You started the rumors about me!" she cried.

Sharpay crossed her arms, rolling her eyes, "Well duh...this is what happens when you steal Troy away from us, you have to pay the consequences." Gabriella began to have tears in her eyes, "Awwww the baby's going to cry.. how sad." Kelsi and Taylor laughed, and high fived sharpay.

Gabriella clutched onto her backpack and ran down the hall as sharpay, kelsi, and taylor cracked up. she ran down the hall, tears rolling down her cheeks, people watching her run. she ran past Troy as he was walking down the hall with his buddies, she bumped into him, but didn't look back, she just kept running.

Troy looked after her, just kept staring after her running figure. "Hey, is that supposed to be your girl?" "Yeah...cause I didn't see much of her-" Troy held up a hand to silence his friends, "guys, 'scuse me a moment.." without waiting for his friends to reply, he runs after her; "Brie!" he calls out, turning the corner and going up the steps that leads to the roof.

He's never been up here, but...when he opened the doors, his breath was taken away; flowers, of nearly every kind, plants and...benchs to sit on. "Wow..." he breathed out, but then he heard soft cries coming from up a small flight of stairs.

"Brie.." He walked over to and sat down next to her, wrapping his arm around her, "Hey, Brie, what's wrong baby? did someone upset you?" she buried her face into her arms, and sniffling, "Leave me alone..please.." He bit his lip, "Baby, what's wrong?" she looked away from him, "Just go please."

Troy sighed, "come on Brie, what happened." Gabriella looked up, rubbing her nose, and wiping her tears away with the palm of her hand, and bring her knees towards her chest. looking at him, "There's rumors...about me." he looked at her, "what are they?" she looked away, "Sharpay, Taylor, and Kelsi, they told everyone I gave everyone on the football team..blow..blow jobs..and I gave you a STD.." she sniffled.

Troy looked at her, "Oh...Brie..." she sniffled, burying her face in her hands, when Troy tried to hang on to her, she only shied away and huddled in a ball. "Please just...I'm just wanting to be alone right now.." Troy sighed, kissing her temple and standing up. "I'll see you." She sniffled, hugging her knees to herself, and continues to cry. When he leaves the roof, he feels a flame burning in his stomach and he marches to where he see's the three bitches standing around.

He grabs Sharpay-knowing she's the leader-and shoves her against the lockers, "You have NO right!" he yells, causing a scene, and people to look at them. "You are a bitch, you all are, you know that?" "Troy, you're causing a scene-" Taylor starts to say, but Troy interrupts her. "No, you are all just a bunch of sluts." The three gasp, and everyone else around them gasp too, "excuse me Troy Bolton?"

Sharpay exclaims, crossing her arms. "Who are you calling sluts-" "-Whores, bitches...and every name against girls in the fucking book; you want everyone to bow down to you guys and when they don't you see to it that they do!" Kelsi scoffed, "please we're only teaching Bitcherella-" Bang! Troy slams her into the locker like he did to Sharpay, "Don't call her that! How would you feel huh?! How would all of you feel if I said "You all gave every member of the West High Knights herpes!" everyone around them gasped.

The three girls sputtered, "oh come on..." Kelsi said, Taylor looked nervous, "That's not true-" "who do you think they'll believe; you? The sluts of East High who are selfish bitches? Or me?"

Kelsi and Taylor looked at Sharpay, their leader, and Sharpay flipped her hair, "Troy Bolton, consider us over!" Troy rolled his eyes, "We we're over a long time ago! all three of you we're over a long time ago!" Sharpay scoffed, and huffed and walked away with the two other girls following behind.

The bell rang, Troy sighed walking to class but was stopped when Gabriella was walking to class with Zoey. he walked over to her, "Gabriella." she looked at him, then just shook her head and walked into Biology.

After lunch, Gabriella was at her locker, putting books away, people kept staring and whispering about her. she just sighed, grabbing her history book and slamming her locker and jumped when Troy was behind it, "oh my god! Troy don't do that you scared me." he sighed, "I'm sorry.. I missed you Theater, where were you?"

Gabriella held her history book close to her chest, "Oh... I was just.. I had to do an assignment for Mrs Blair." he nodded, "are you doing okay?" people were watching them, and Gabriella sighed, "Troy..listen.." she pulled off his hoodie, and put it in his hand, "I don't wanna ruin your reputation..mine is already down the drain.. just.. you win the championship tonight okay? Go Wildcats."

Troy sighed, watching her walk away, Great. He thinks sarcastically, I...eugh! He punched another locker, his knuckles becoming black and blue and bruised. Other people were staring at him. He growled, "Go about your fucking happy lives!" he screams, shoving his hands in his pockets and walking quickly from the doors of the school.

He needed to cool down. Hopping in his car, he went to the first place that popped in his head, and that happened to be under the boardwalk where the carnival was held-in other words, where Troy took Gabriella on their date.

Troy walked along the boardwalk, well under it. and he had his hand stuffed in his pockets. He sighed as he walked. he walked pass a small cave that was on the beach, he looked at it, then kept walking, but then stopped when he heard a girl's voice singing. she sang like an angel.

He stopped dead in his tracks, _"staring blankly ahead, just making my way, making my way through the crowd, I need you, and I miss you, and now I wonder, if I could fall into the sky, do you think time, would pass me by, cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles, If I could just see you tonight." _

Troy recognized the voice, and he walked towards the cave and saw, "Brie?!" she jumped, and looked at him, "T-Troy.. what are you doing here?" he sighed, "Just taking a walk." Gabriella bit her lip, "shouldn't you be at school?" she smirked raising a brow.

he batted those long eye lashes that hung over those beautiful, cerulean blue eyes. "Well, I guess I ..could." her voice has become soft. He smiles, squeezing her hand. "Come on Brie, you can do it.." she nods, taking a deep breath and singing softly, _"I've always been the kind of girl that hid my face, so afraid to tell the word, what I got to say, but I have this dream right inside of me, I'm going to let it show, it's time...to let you know. To let you know"-_what Gabriella hadn't noticed, is that Troy had pulled out his phone and started recording her voice singing-

_"This is real, this is me, I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now, gonna let the light...shine on me..." _her voice drifted off, Troy hit 'stop recording' and he hugged her tight. "That was beautiful Brie.."I wrote it Freshman year for that talent show..." her voice trailed off again, Troy looks at her, "talent show?" "I didnt win-I kept stuttering my lyrics and I just...it was horrifying." Troy's eyes widened, "that was you...of course...I remember that." "Not exactly a flattering moment..."

Troy smiled, "What if you sing with me?" Gabriella bit her lip, "I..I don't know.." he smiled, "do you have any duet songs?" Gabriella bit her lip, flipping through her journal, "I umm I have this one.." she cleared her throat,_ "It's like, he doesn't hear a word I say, his mind is somewhere far away, and I don't know how to get there, it's like," _

Troy held the journal and licked his lips and sang with her, _"It's like, she so serious," "Makes me wanna pull all my hair out," "like she doesn't even care." _they look at each other,_ "you" "me" "we're face to face, but we don't see eye to eye, Like fire and rain, you can drive me insane, but I can't stay mad at you for anything, We're like venus and mars, like different starts, you're the harmony to every song I sing, But I I wouldn't change a thing."_ They stopped singing looking into each other's eyes. Gabriella bit her lip, "They're..they're not that great." she looked away.

Troy looks at her, "are you kidding? They're great...Brie, you have a gift here-" She scoffs, standing up and dusting the sand off her jeans. "I wouldn't call it that..." Troy stands up too, forgetting to dust himself off.

"Brie, come on you-" "I need to get back to school"-she looks at the watch on her wrist-"well, to work at least..." She continues walking, Troy bites his lip watching her go into her car. He sighs, looking down at his hand that still held onto her journal.

***Troy Bolton Must Die***

The Games was heating up, West High was beating East High, Troy was doing very well, his mind was just set on Gabriella. she wasen't even there. he sighed looking out into the crowd to find her seating with Zoey. Troy bit his lip, and watched her look at him.

Gabriella sighed seeing that Troy was looking at her, 'Zoe, I'm going to go, I thought I could handle this, but I really can't..I'm going to go." Zoey sighed, "Okay girly, I'll tell you how it ends." gabriella nodded, making her way through people, and along that way, people calling her 'skank' 'whore' 'bitch' and the popular two year old word 'ew' Gabriella sighed ignoring them, making her way further through.

Troy held the ball in his hands, dribbling it and dodging the West High Knights from coming at him, and then just as he was about to shoot, his eyes caught Gabriella's figure leaving. It was like he was frozen, he heard everyone shouting at him "What are you doing?!" "The ball! Shoot the ball!" "Come on Troy!" But he couldn't his eyes stayed on Gabriella, making her way up the stairs.

Taking a breath, he did what his father would kill him for-he dropped the ball and ran toward the bleachers. More people shouting at him, but he ignored them all. Sharpay grabbed his arm; pulling in the center of her and Taylor and Kelsi, they ran their hands over him and he only pulled himself away from them, running up the bleachers after the one girl that he REALLY wants.

Gabriella was making her way through the crowd, but when she heard people shouting, she looked around then down at the bottom of the steps. Troy was standing there, breathing heavily and running up to her, "Troy..what are you doing?" he smiled, cupping her cheek, then taking his other hand to cup the other one, "I don't want you to leave." Gabriella bit her lip, "Is that all you came all the way up here for?"

Troy leaned his forehead on hers, "No, I came up here because-" more shouting, and Gabriella looked over his shoulder to see Sharpay and the other two bitchs (known as Taylor and Kelsi) run up the stairs and were a couple steps below them, Troy turned her face so he could see her eyes, "Ignore them. Ignore everybody here...it's just us."

"Troy-" "And what I want to do with..." he swallows-"..with only us is this"-he kisses her, slow and oh so passionately, his hands hoisting her up so her legs would wrap around his waist, and her fingers intertwine with his hair.

The whole crowd gasped, Troy's father shouting, "TROY GET BACK DOWN HERE!" Sharpay screamed, "TROY!" Gabriella held onto his cheeks, kissing him passionately. Troy pulled away, looking into her eyes, "I want this, I want you forever." Gabriella smiled, "I know. just kiss me." she tilted his chin, and attached her lips to his.

Zoey smiled from her seat, and began clapping, and they got everybody else to stand up and start clapping,Troy and Gabriella pulled away as the announcer spoke, "East High beats West High, 70- 68" The whole gym cheered, and Gabriella smiled looking back at Troy, and cupping his cheek and kissing him again. he lifted her up by the waist and kissing her.

Gabriella squealed, because Troy had begun spinning her in circles, "Troy!" she squealed, "Put me...Troy!" he laughs, setting her down on her feet, and kissing her lips lightly. It wasn't long till Taylor and Kelsi and Sharpay came running to them, "Troy come on...don't be like this-" "Go to hell." He says, looking at them all, "all of you. Go fuck Satan."

Sharpay gasped, holding her mocha shake. Gabriella smirked, walking passed Troy and up to Sharpay, "And Hey." she flipped the mocha shake, and it dumped over Sharpay's cheerleading outfit. Sharpay gasped, Gabriella smiled, "you know me sharpay, a klutz."

Sharpay glared at her, "You little-" She tried to come at her, but Gabriella's foot tripped her, and she fell over a fat man who was eating chicken, and she squirmed to get off him but his fat was smuthering her. Gabriella giggled wrapping her arms around Troy, "Isn't Revenge sweet?"

Troy laughed, grabbing her waist, "Hm...yup,'just desserts' always was my favourite part of a meal." Gabriella giggles, looking to see Kelsi and Taylor attempting to help Sharpay off the fat man. To no avail, they fell over Sharpay on the fat man. Gabriella giggled, turning back to Troy. "Troy..." "Yeah..." she smirked, "last one to the car is a rotten egg!"

Troy smiles, looking back at the field to see his team just smiling at him. He laughs, running after Gabriella. The parking lot was full of cars, Gabriella was hding behind the car that was her favourite. She peeks over the roof, frowns when she doesn't see him but then jumps when she feels two arms wrapped around her waist.

Troy smiles against her throat, "I found you..." she giggles, turning around in his grasp to face him, she leans in to kiss his lips, but then rain hits her. "Oh!" she squeals, he looks up, then at her, "want to move?" she shakes her head, grabbing his hands and spinning in circles while singing at the top of her lungs_, "Let the rain fall down and wake my dreams! Let it wash away my sanity! Cause I want to feel the thunder, I want to scream! Let the rain fall down! I'm coming clean!" _

Troy chuckles, and kisses her lips lightly, Gabriella smiled, "So, guess what?" Troy smiled, "hm?" she smiled, "I love you." he kissed her lips tenderly, "I love you too." "and I wanna learn more about something." Troy smirked, crossing his arms, "and that something is." Gabriella smiled, "I wanna know how to make you happy... I want to have more practice." she smirked.

Troy smirks, "well..." he pecks her lips, "there are a lot of ways, in what way do you want to make me happy?" Gabriella giggles, wrapping her arms around his neck and pecking his lips, "well"-peck-"I was thinking"-peck-"of a more"-peck-"intimate...way of making you happy"-peck.

Troy chuckles, wrapping his arms around her waist and then sliding his hands down to her backside and hoisting her up so she can wrap her legs around him and they started to kiss heavily. "Uh-uh!" They split apart, seeing Zoey, "nope. Not here. Sorry Gabs, but this is a place of work!"

Gabriella giggled running towards her best friend and hugging her tightly. "Thanks for everything Zoe." Zoey smiled, "Besties?" "More like sisters." Gabriella smiled hugging her tightly again. Troy smiled, "Come on brie..let's get out of here." he pulled her close, kissing her lips gently, she laughed, and they got into the car and drive off into the sunset.


End file.
